


[Podfic] On Almost the Incendiary Eve

by ScienceofObsession



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, I just love this story, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Storytelling, epic treatment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-31
Updated: 2012-12-31
Packaged: 2017-11-23 03:51:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 56
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/617769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScienceofObsession/pseuds/ScienceofObsession





	[Podfic] On Almost the Incendiary Eve

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [On almost the incendiary eve](https://archiveofourown.org/works/324681) by [lbmisscharlie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lbmisscharlie/pseuds/lbmisscharlie). 



Love, love, love the poetic rhythm of this story - reading it was an absolute joy. Thank you lbmisscharlie!

 

[On Almost the Incendiary Eve ](324681)

written by lbmisscharlie

Original text [here](324681).

music: Main Theme, Pride and Prejudice

 

Dowload [with](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/on-almost-incendiary-eve-with-music-notes) or [without](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/on-almost-incendiary-eve-without-music) music and reader notes (I read the inspiring poem by Dylan Thomas as well) on the Archive.

 


End file.
